Over His Desk
by Trading Yesterday
Summary: Serena succumbs to her desires, and allows her professor to take her over his desk. ONESHOT SMUT PWP SERENA,DARIEN


**Author's Note:** Well, you see, I'm relatively new here and this is my first story ever in the history of my life. No flames, please, but reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Basically this is just a random smut story, a PWP if you will, about Serena and Darien. **WARNING!** This story contains scenes of a very graphic sexual nature, strong language that may offend, and extremely mature themes. If any of this troubles you, please go back to the previous page and find another story to read. If not, then by all means continue. Enjoy.

…

…

**Over His Desk**

_By: Trading Yesterday  
_

…

…

_God_ he looks good up there. But you know, I _could_ do without that green jacket. His sapphire blue eyes find mine and I smiled slightly at him, but he does not smile back. It would draw attention, he's told me on more than one occasion. Seriously though, _damn_ that stupid jacket for hiding his glorious body from my vision. Suddenly, he called my name and I listened as it echoed throughout the room. Desire pooled between my legs. Baka, he knows how I get when he says my name.

"Serena, would you be so kind as to solve the next question?" His eyes were full of mischief as I struggled to solve the intense algebra question on the chalkboard. I let out a few um's and hm's, but for the life of me I could not manage to solve the question. "Have you done your homework, Miss Tsukino?" Shamelessly, I shook my head. "Well, I guess I'll have to give you detention today." My heart soared! _Yes!_

For the remainder of the class, I took him in. I could practically see him without his wretched shirt on, for I had taken the previous opportunities to memorize every inch of him, every single muscle. Oh, what I would give to have him take me in those amazingly sculpted arms of his… I wanted to kiss his mouth. I wanted him to touch me in places nobody else had ever touched before. I wanted to feel him against me, feel him _within_ me. Oh God, this wasn't healthy.

It seemed like an eternity before the other students began piling out of the room, but I remained seated. _Bless the man who invented detention._ The object of my desire continued to put his books away, clearing off his desk until there was nothing but his nametag on it: Mr. Darien Shields in gold letters. When he was finished, he seated himself in his chair and looked over in my direction. With his index finger, he beckoned me to come closer. Naughty thoughts clouded my mind as I thought about what that finger was capable of. I shuddered as I slid out of my desk, hoping that my uniform skirt was riding up high enough to give him a sneak peek. My body was already on fire as I approached him, and he hadn't even touched me yet.

"Miss Tsukino, you _are_ aware of what happens when you neglect your assignments, aren't you?" Oh _shit_, that voice. His deep, masculine voice was enough for me to throw my head back and just scream for him. I could listen to him speak all day and never tire of it.

"Oh, yes, sir. I'm fully aware and ready to accept those consequences." The room fell silent, only the sound of the wind coming in from the open window filled the empty space. The wind closed the door for us, almost as if our desires were as natural as the earth itself. When we heard it click shut, Darien wasted no time and leapt over his desk, tackling me to the tiled floor. His lips were on my skin in a flash, and I arched my back to be closer to him. I could _never_ be close enough.

"What were you thinking, you foolish girl, wearing that skirt so ridiculously short?" He mumbled against my skin as he practically suffocated me with kisses. His hands were already rubbing my thighs, massaging them and moving dangerously close to my womanhood. "What would happen if these _boys_ started to look at you inappropriately? I don't think I'd be able to control myself." Before I could reply, he caught my lips in the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced. Of course, every time we kissed was magical, but with each one they made me feel better and better. His beautiful strong hands were working with the buttons of my uniform, desperately fumbling with it as if he'd die if he didn't get me naked in the next five seconds.

Before long, I felt the cool air caress my heated skin. His hands covered every inch of me, massaging my breasts in his hands and playing with my exposed flesh. "Oh, Darien, _oh god_…" He ground his hips against mine, tangling a hand in my hair and mashing my lips harder onto his. I could feel his desire against my throbbing core. _Fuck!_

"Serena, you feel so good." He kissed down my neck, in the valley between my breasts, my stomach, and the area just above the hem of my skirt. He hooks his fingers underneath it and in one swift motion, swept them right off. It was always like this; Darien had me in just my panties while he would be fully dressed. I was too weak with desire to wrestle that awful jacket off of him.

Moving further down until his head was between my legs, he hurled each one over his shoulders until they were resting on his back. Oh _fuck_, I was gonna love this. His nose touched my sensitive spot and I could hear him breathing me in. I flushed from my cheeks all the way down to my breasts. After all this time, I was still embarrassed in front of him. Suddenly, I felt his hot tongue on my flesh and I tossed my head back to scream. He licked me through the material of my panties, sometimes using his teeth.

"Darien!" I gasped, reaching down to grab a handful of his deliciously dark locks. "Oh _god_, yes!" His hands rested on my hips, his thumbs gently massaging my skin as he continued his sweet assault. Suddenly he stopped, and although I was disappointed, I knew that what came next would be even better. "Take them off. Your clothes, take them off!" I panted, urged, plead, _begged_. I wanted to feel his skin against mine as he passionately made love to me. He practically threw that jacket off, thank goodness, along with that form-fitting t-shirt that could arouse any woman. His hands clumsily undid his belt buckle before unbuttoning his pants and pulling everything down so that he was as bare as the day he was born. He then proceeded to strip me of my underwear.

Lifting me in his arms, I wrapped my legs around his waist, enjoying the way the ripples of his abdominal muscles felt against my now exposed womanhood. I moaned into his ear, exactly the way he liked it. "Darien," I whispered to him as he placed me on his desk, letting me lie on my back. "Oh god, please take me. Take me now." Instead of complying to my wishes though, he continued to kiss me senseless. I felt his fingers between my drenched folds and I cried out in pure ecstasy. He shoved his fingers into me forcefully, pulling them in and out, stretching my inner walls. I thought I was going to die from breathlessness.

"Serena, you're so _fucking_ wet." I could only moan in response as I grabbed the edges of his desk to steady myself. Darien's continued to fuck me silly with his fingers, all the while using his mouth and tongue to tease my rock-hard nipples. "I love it when you're hot for me."

"Then shut up, and screw me." Within seconds, his fingers left me and they were replaced with his huge throbbing member. As he slide inside me, I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He stretched me to the fullest, completing me in ways I never thought possible. His dick pulsed inside me and I thought I would pass out from the sensation. "Move, Darien. God damn it, _move!_" Slowly, he pulled out and pushed back in, causing the most intense feelings that I could only experience with him. Darien placed his hands on either side of me before resting his head on my shoulder and pounding away. "Oh! _Oh! Yes!_" His erection bullied my inner walls, the pleasure was almost unbearable.

"_Fuck, _Serena! You're so hot, so _tight!_" He threw his head back, eyes closed, and arched his back as he continued to thrust into me. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair, down his chest, resting on his hips. Darien's thrusts eventually became harder, faster, and rougher than he'd been in the past but I wasn't complaining. Holy _shit_, this was good! With each heart-stopping thrust, he whispered swear words to himself which only succeeded in feeding my lust. This was so _wrong_; he could lose his job, I could get expelled, my parents would be forever shamed, and my friends would look down on me. But as he fucked me, as he made hard love to me, I could only thing of how _right_ this felt.

"Faster, Darien! _Please!_" I was so close, that feeling in the pit of my stomach was about to erupt. The god before me complied with my wishes, thrusting into me violently and with such fervour that I could only lie back and enjoy it. A hand of his reached between us and rubbed my swollen clit fiercely. I jumped slightly at the new sensation, hoping that I wouldn't die from all the pleasure I was experiencing. I screamed his name out into the room, over and over again until it happened. "Oh! God, Darien, I'm coming!" Just as I uttered those last words, it felt like I was going to explode. Stars burst behind my eyes as my orgasm ripped through my body. My walls convulsed around his cock, spasming against his already sensitive flesh. I gasped for breath as Darien hadn't stopped his thrusting into my extremely sensitive body.

"I've had to watch you for days in this fucking classroom with you teasing me all the time, and I won't be satisfied until I get to have you for the rest of the day." Darien grunted out as he continued his delicious manoeuvres on my flushed skin. He lifted me off the desk and flipped me on my stomach, his hands cupping my sensitive tits. When we were comfortable he continued thrusting into my quivering pussy. His lips kissed my exposed back, moved against my heated flesh. "Ohh, yeah! Come on, baby, you're close, aren't you?" I couldn't respond as I felt my second orgasm dawning on me. If my first one was intense, this one was ten times better. I came all over his dick, his thighs, his abdomen. Then, he shuddered against me, thrusting one last time before he hollered my name and emptied himself inside me. His spurts of hot cum coated my inner walls, making me shake all over.

"Oh, _god_, Darien… that was amazing."

"Mhm, and just so you know… I'm not finished with you yet." He whispered in my ear, igniting new feelings of passion from within me. "What do you say about coming to my apartment with me?"

I merely smiled at him.


End file.
